What I'd do for you
by St. Walker
Summary: James leaned closer and said,"Lily I'd do anything for you. Oh, What I'd do for you would surprise you so much." Then Lily said two words that would change everything, "Prove it." One-shot, L/J


**First fanfic, It will probably be bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Why do you make me admit it??)

* * *

**

Lily Evans, a seventh year Head Girl at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was walking down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, when she heard a familiar voice. "Wait!" called the Voice, "Wait Lily! I really need to talk to you."

Lily rolled her eyes when she remembered whose voice that was. James Potter. The Head Boy of Hogwarts who was also a seventh year. She turned around slowly hoping it was just her imagination, but saw James, panting and leaning on the handrail. He was actually very handsome, just like all the other girls at this school say. His perfectly toned body, and his brown hair always messy, no matter what. . . . Stop it Lily! You don't like Potter! remembering that, she swiftly said, "Yes Potter? What do you want to talk about?"

James looked at Lily for a moment, and when Lily saw his hazel eyes she felt a small blush creep onto her face. James didn't seem to notice. Still panting, he held up one finger to single _just a moment. _Lily smiled, but then remembering who he was, started taping her foot impatiently and frowning. James stood up, coughed once and said, "I need to talk to you Lily."

"Yes, I think we have established that, Potter." Lily said irritated.

"I wanted to tell you something important."

"Then spit it out Potter!"

"You'll probably beat me up for this."

Lily rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes I probably will."

"I love you."

Unlike James thought, Lily didn't not looked shocked at all. she didn't even roll on the floor laughing. Then again, she had heard it almost every few days last year. But James didn't notice that Lily blushed and looked at her feet.

"That's great Potter."

James looked confused and apprehensively asked, "Aren't you gonna beat me up?"

Thats when Lily looked angry. "Beat you up? James, I've heard you say that for the last 2 SODDIN' YEARS! It's never going to be more important the next time you say it, you stupid toe-rag!"

Lily expected James to look all nervous, but on the contrary, James was grinning as much as he possibly could, trying to suppress jumping up and down across the whole castle. Lily, confused at why he was happy, tried to think back to what she had said. The she looked up in horror and James, who was bouncing of the walls said, "You called me James! After two long years of waiting, you finally called me James! I win, I win. . ."

Lily turned around and whispered a barely audible, "Shut your face Potter." Then she started walking to the Great Hall. Unsurprisingly, James followed her.

"Look Lily, about what I said before-"

Oh that I called you james, and you finally win?" Lily asked angrily.

James quickly said, "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean when I said 'I love you', I really meant it." He paused and then slowly said, "I love you so much, i'd do anything for you."

Lily looked surprised and stopped. James followed her movements and she asked, "Would you really?"

James groaned and looked away. Then stared into Lily eyes which in turn made her go red. He leaned closer to her face and said, " Lily I'd do anything for you. Oh, What I'd do for you would surprise you so much."

Lily turned away and started walking to the Great Hall when she said two words that would change everything, "Prove it."

James' eyes widened and he repeated what she had said, "Prove it?"

"Yes, Prove it."

James looked around thoughtfully as he opened the doors to the Great Hall. After ten seconds of just standing there, James whispered, "Um. . . I really didn't expect it to get this far. I actually thought you would have beat me up. This was just going to be failed attempt number 246. I'm very surprised by this and Incidentally, I don't really know what I'd do."

Lily was furious. She was giving James a chance to actually show who he really was. How much he actually loved Lily. But no, he didn't have a plan. Stupid arrogant sodding toe rag Potter! Even if they had become friends lately, She probably wasn't going to speak to him again. Then Lily heard another voice in her head. It was telling her To actually listen to him and forgive him. No, she would listen to that one. That voice was stupid. "God James," Lily yelled fuming, "You are an arrogant prat! Nobody wants to be around you! Why can't you just leave me alone? It's so annoying when you follow me around proclaiming your love to me. JUST SOD OFF!"

James looked scared and she finally noticed that she was in the Great Hall and everyone had heard her. _Oh Crap, _Lily thought, _I am so dead. I embarrassed myself in front of everyone and James. I am dead. _

James regained his confidence and bellowed, "You know what Lily? I am fully in love with you and you never listen to me because I messed up one time. You and you red hair swishing when you walk, the smarts you have in class, and the perfect emerald eyes. I'm BLOODY IN LOVE WITH YOU! You know what I'd do for you? I'd do this!"

James pulled out his wand and for a few seconds, Lily thought he was going to hex her. Then he muttered a few words and put his wand up onto his forehead. He pulled it across his brown hair like he was combing it. Then suddenly, the top of his hair disappeared. The was a giant bald spot on the top of his head.

Before anyone could comprehend what had just happened, James shouted, "That's how much I love you, Lily. That's how much."

He walked out of the Great Hall sulking and the second he closed the door, the was laughter from the Slytherins. Many of the girls started 'Awwing' and a few of them were crying at the loss of James' hair. Lily stood there dumbfounded until she noticed James had left. The words played back in her head. . .'That's how much I love you, Lily. That's how much.' Before she could think about the consequences of what she was doing, Lily ran out of the Great Hall and up the stairs chasing after James. She finally found him climbing the stairs to the seventh floor, with a pained expression on his face.

"Wait James! Wait I need to talk to you!" James turned stiff at these words, but kept on walking. Lily caught up with him and grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want?" James snarled, but Lily ignored him like she had done for the past two years and leaned into his face. She lightly brushed her lips against his and murmured, "That's how much I love you."

James looked taken aback, but then he pushed closer to her for a deeper kiss and said, "I still Love you more."

* * *

**AN**

**Voila! an new fanfiction oneshot is born. It's my first so don't kill me if it sucks.**

**So please review and read.**

-ExP


End file.
